The proposal is concerned with the relationship of affect and cognition. Changes in facial behavior during a contingency learning task are being examined in 10-, 16-, 24-, and 52-week-old infants. Facial movement and other behaviors are coded from videotape recordings made of these infants as they learned and will be analyzed with respect to the phases of the learning process and their sequential change. The specific aim is to determine when particular affects are elicited during the learning task and whether the pattern of their expression supports a view of affect as (1) an end-product of cognition or (2) a motive occurring prior to or during the cognitive process. Thus, the work addresses the relationship of emotional/motivational processes to learning/cognition in human infancy.